Dance my chicken!
by kougas woman
Summary: What happend when Kagura's 'boredom got the best of her.


Dance my chicken!  
  
By: Kouga's woman  
  
  
  
This s just a STUPID idea that popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave me alone.. So I had to Wright it. It's the long weekend and I'm going to see Spirited Away on Monday ^_~ on the bad side its going to be dubbed ***grumble grumble** BUT ANYWHO! I don't own parts of this story.. First off I don't own Inuyasha or any of its cast.. ;-; but on the brighter side.. I DO own the chicken. **Big tall men in tiny sunglasses come and whisper something in her ear* WHAT?? YOU MEAN I DON'T EVEN OWN THE CHICKEN!!?? BUT WHY?  
  
Men in small glasses: well, yah see we kind of had to borrow the chicken from old McDonald.  
  
Me: BUT!! BUT!! **cries** OH YAH!! Sorry I'm boring you.. On with the story. And it is majorly OOC so please don't hurt me.. It's the only way this story would work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It was Saturday, The best day of the week, but on this case it was a terribly boring day all in all. It was also on that Saturday that Kagura's 'boredom got the best of her. She sat on a large rock, just staring at the designs of the inside of her fan. She had been sitting there for hours, now if you asked her she could probably tell you how many inches of red and there fraction against the white. But she didn't feel like it. She was bored. to bored to do anything even if there was something to do.  
  
Remnants of a feast scattered the bloody landscape. There were some bandits who in Kagura's mind had overstayed there welcome. Then her red eyes caught sight of something, and an idea hit her. A large cooked chicken, it was the only part of the feast left whole. About this time Karagra's need to do something. ANYTHING took over.  
  
It was a few minutes later that it all started. There was music heard, but it didn't seem to be coming from anywhere but no doubt about it, it was there. The chicken corps was standing strait up, like a person or a demon or whatever you wish. Then it waved its stubby little chicken arm and hoped a little on its chubby stubby little chicken leg. It flopped wobbled and uhh lack of a better word. Most ungracefully to the tune of the music. Kagura wasn't quite enjoying herself; this was two easy and shed done the kind of thing before.  
  
The music took a swift lively beat and the chicken danced faster and faster, all along Kagura controlling its every movement. As the music grew louder and faster the more she made the chicken dance, it danced and danced. Then Kagura got another idea. She looked around cautiously to make sure no one was watching, which they weren't because no one was there.  
  
Kagura's stood up from her rock and started slowly and unsurely to dance along with the chicken. She felt very stupid indeed but there was nothing better to do on a Saturday then to spend your time dancing with a dead chicken if you could. **Now how many of YOU ever got that chance?** Soon embarrassment faded and the music got crazier and Kagura danced, her and the chicken keeping there movements the exact same, but of coarse Kagura was much more graceful then the stubbly wobble chicken. She laughed a real laugh, it was probably the only time she had laughed a laugh of joy in her life. The chicken would have but it had no head and it wasn't alive.  
  
Just coincidently a figure was walking by as Kagura and the chicken danced. An unmistakable figure dressed in a baboon pelt. Naraku stopped dead in his tracks and just stared, mouth open.  
  
"Just keep walking" he kept telling himself. "No need to ask questions if you don't want answers right? Kekeke" he laughed unsurely and turned and just kept walking all the while saying. "That is NOT my daughter... She's not my underling. I have never seen her before in my life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, she can manipulate dead bodies.. So she could manipulate dead chickens if she wanted to! Sorry you all had to read that. a four-day weekend will put strange ideas into your mind. XD but I liked it even if I'm the only one who did! Please review I want to know what you think!! And thanks for reading. 


End file.
